Whisper Challenge
' Whisper Challenge (#381)|next=yes|nextvideo= Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life (#382)}} The whisper challenge was a challenge the girls did as the thirteenth part in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. This challenge had the girls attempts to repeat what their teammate is saying whilst listening to loud audio. This video was uploaded on August 27th, 2015 and was the 381st video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Kaylee, and Skyler participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya reintroducing the sisters and introducing the next challenge they will do. Mariya attempts to explain the challenge, though Sydney and Skyler distracts her with their kookiness. Mariya explains the challenge an announces that the teams are going to be the big sisters (Mariya and Sydney) versus the little sisters (Kaylee and Skyler). Mariya also says that the losers will have to eat marshmallows, Skyler looking discontent. The little sisters go first, with Skyler being the one with the headphones and dances along with the music. Kaylee says the first sentence, "How many marshmallows can you fit in your mouth?", as Skyler stares on, uncertain of what was said. Skyler repeats what she thinks Kaylee said, which was "Handful of marshmallows, I'm gonna shove them in your mouth", Kaylee giggles at the answer ans she reveal what she actually said. It is then Kaylee's turn, as Skyler takes a while to think of a sentence. Skyler manages to think of one and says "My cat likes potatoes", Kaylee asking for her to repeat it. Skyler repeats and Kaylee attempts to repeat it back, saying "My cat likes to lick my toes at night", which Skyler laughs at. Skyler reveals what she said to Kaylee, Sydney noting that Kaylee somehow managed to make the actual sentence longer. It's the big sisters turn and Mariya puts on the headphones, slightly turning down the volume of the music. Sydney says her first sentence, "Lets build a playground together", Mariya asking for a repeat. Mariya thinks about it for a while and answers "something something build that together". The two laugh at the answer as Sydney reveals what she actually said. Mariya saying that she at least got "build" and "together" correctly, saying that the sentence Sydney gave her was hard. They switch roles and Sydney is taken aback by the loudness of the music, Skyler noting Sydney's face. Mariya is about to say her sentence until Sydney tells her to wait as the song got quieter and said it would be like cheating. The song later picks up again and the girls continue, Mariya says "You have an awesome turtle shirt", Sydney asking her to repeat. Mariya repeats her sentence as Sydney looks at the camera in confusion. She notes that it looked like Mariya said "You have a nice booth(?)" and says that it looked like there was a B sounding word, as Mariya reveals what she actually said. The little sisters return, with Kaylee wearing the headphones. Skyler says "Batman is my favorite superhero", Kaylee asks her to repeat and guesses the "Your baby likes carrot(?) food at night", Skyler confused by the guess. Kaylee says that she saw what looked like "baby", as Skyler reveals what she actually said, Kaylee saying that she knew there was a B word in there. It's Skyler's turn and Kaylee says "I like to go swimming on hot days". Skyler asks for a repeat, which Kaylee does, Skyler then guesses that she said "I rip off my clothes on hot days", which Kaylee jokes that it was close and reveals what she actually said. The little sisters then get a half point. The big sister come back and Mariya wears the headphones, Sydney says "We should just have a dance party". Mariya guesses that Sydney said "We should take off and see a sporting game", which Sydney finds hilarious. Sydney reveals what she said, Mariya joking that she was very close. They switch roles and Mariya says "Thank god tomorrow's Friday", Sydney looking confused and asks for her to repeat. Mariya repeats and Sydney guesses that she said "The hot tub sounds great on Friday". Mariya laughs at the guess, as Sydney dances at her answer. Mariya reveals what she actually said, as Sydney notes that "Thank god" looked like "Hot tub". Sydney then asks for a half point for getting half of the sentence and gets it. The little sisters return for the final two rounds, Skyler putting on the headphones. Kaylee says her sentence, "Tuesday's coming", Skyler asking her to repeat. Kaylee repeats and Skyler guesses that she said "Do I like toppings?". Kaylee reveals what she actually said, as Skyler notes that she wasn't close. The two switch roles, Skyler saying "I really like pickles". Kaylee asks her to repeat, Skyler slowly repeating the sentence, enunciating each syllable. Kaylee guesses "I really like pictures", Skyler upset at how close Kaylee got. Skyler reveals what she said, Kaylee also upset at how close she got. They then get another half point, bringing them to a full point. The little sisters celebrate as the bigger sisters come back to frame, Skyler saying she tried to over enunciate on her last sentence. Mariya puts on the headphones and Sydney says "WatchGirlsPlay is the best", Mariya guessing correctly. The two celebrate the victory, as Mariya says that she saw "Watch" and "Is the best" and immediately got the answer. The big sisters have effectively won, as Sydney decides to go for the last turn, putting on the headphones. Mariya says "Your name is Sydney", which Sydney asks for a repeat, which Mariya does. Sydney then correctly guesses the sentence, Mariya celebrating. The video then ends with the big sisters shoving countless marshmallows in the little sister's mouths. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Skyler Category:2015